Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook is a Delta Force operator assigned to Team Metal, operating under the command of Sandman. Frost is one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Operation Kingfish Frost participated in Operation Kingfish alongside Sandman, John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. He provided sniper support for Bravo Six before aiding them in trying to find Makarov inside the safehouse. After Makarov was not located, the team was extracted by helicopter, except for Price, who sacrificed his freedom by staying behind, fighting the Russians long enough for the others to escape until he was captured and sent to a gulag. Delta Force Sergeant Frost participated in the Battle of New York during the events of "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer". His team, Team Metal, was assigned to destroy a Russian Electronics Jammer on the roof of the Stock Exchange. Facing heavy resistance, Frost and his team managed to disable the Jammer, evacuating aboard a Black Hawk helicopter. They were then pursued by a group of Mi-24 Hind gunships in the skies above New York, which Frost destroyed using a minigun. Team Metal was then grouped with a squad of Navy SEALs to take control of a Russian Submarine (acting as a command vessel). Frost and Sandman sneak aboard the sub after an underwater insertion through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and re-program the missiles onboard to launch onto the Russian fleet, effectively crippling Russia's seaworthiness and forcing them to retreat as Frost and Sandman make their escape via Zodiac. Rescuing the Vice President Their team was later assigned to a hostage situation in Hamburg, Germany involving the Vice President. They retrieve the Vice President and extract him sucessfully. They were sent to Paris, France to capture Makarov's bomb maker Volk under intel by John Price. They also get orders from Overlord to rendezvous with and provide backup to the GIGN forces led by Sabre. After meeting up, they carry out their orders of capturing Volk alive. Assisting the GIGN On their way to find Volk, they are met with heavy resistance from Russian soldiers and armored vehicles, but thanks to assistance from an AC-130 gunship, callsign "Warhammer" in the airspace they were able to locate Volk, who was hiding in the catacombs, though Frost got hit by a flashbang. As Volk manages to run away, Frost, his team and the GIGN fight their way to pursue Volk who gets away in a car. Frost's team managed to get in a van and chase Volk throughout the streets of Paris. They later apprehend Volk and receive orders to take Volk to their extraction point. However, it was compromised and they had to get to the secondary extraction point, which was near the Eiffel Tower. Receiving air support from the AC-130, they managed to get Volk out of the battlefield at the cost of the Eiffel Tower which, already heavily damaged, toppled into the Seine. Finding Alena Vorshevsky Frost's last mission was to rescue the Russian President's daughter Alena Vorshevsky, who was being hidden in Berlin, Germany. After fighting through the city to save her, Alena was still captured by Makarov's men and taken to Siberia. Frost did not take part in the rescue of the President and his daughter, leaving him the sole survivor of Team Metal as the others were killed in a mine collapse. Gallery M4A1-MW3 Reloading.png|Frost reloading his M4A1 in "Black Tuesday". Frost and Sandman in wrecked Humvee Black Tuesday MW3.png|Frost and Sandman in the wrecked Humvee. modernwarfare3frost.jpg|Frost, Grinch, and Sandman trying to help the GIGN in the mission "Bag and Drag". Sandman and frost.png|Sandman (left) and Frost (right) in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. OperationKingfish-Frost 2.png|Another shot of Frost in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. Frost.jpg|Photo of Frost. Frost aiming M4A1 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg|Frost in New York. Derek "Frost" Westbrook model MW3.png|Frost model. Frost's_body_Scorched_Earth_MW3.png|Frost's body, seen via noclip in "Scorched Earth". Trivia *In multiplayer, there is an emblem of Frost. *Oddly, Frost's profile states that he is a Staff Sergeant; however, in the beginning of the missions he takes place in, it states his rank as Sergeant (Sgt.) when it should be Staff Sergeant (SSgt). *Frost's watch will read 2:45, and never change. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force Characters Category:Playable Characters